Old Times, New Heartache, and New Betrayal
by Domi
Summary: Sean wants Emma back. Emma won't admit to herself or anyone else how much she wants him back. Manny and Craig hatch a plan for Emma to see her true feelings. What happens when Sean decides to get over Emma and starts spending some extra time with Manny?
1. Smiling Beauty

Sean Cameron was alone. He didn't like to be alone but every so often he was. Emma Nelson was with her best friend Manny Santos.Sean looked over at them. In his mind it just wasn't fair. Sure he had pushed her and sure he had kissed Ashley when he was supposed to want Emma back. Sean remembered the night vividly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sean we're over as in finished."Emma yelled at him when he had tried to talk to her that night. Emma ran down the stairs. Sean started to cry. Ashley came up behind him. "Sean. You need to talk to someone."Ashley said as she led Sean into her room. Ashley and Sean then proceded to talk about how everyone never saw the true them. Thats when they began to have some "fun". Sean left the room and went outside. There Emma was sitting crying and in his mind it was all his fault.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sean looked up. His friend Craig was with them. That gave him a reason to actually go over there.  
"Hey man whats up." Sean shouted to his friend.He saw Emma roll her eyes and whisper something to Manny.He wasn't sure but to him it sounded like ' Is there ONE day when I can be free of him.' That hurt him and in his eyes you could see a flicker of hurt it wasn't very visible but it was definitely there. Emma looked over at him and smiled. "YES! She actually smiled at ME!" he thought.  
"Hey Sean. We were just talking about you." Manny said to him as she raised her eyebrows. Sean raised his eyebrows right back. Emma rolled her eyes again. She looked at Sean and smiled again.  
"Craig just asked Manny out to the movies and dinner and they were saying how cool it would be to double with me. Thats when I reminded them that I was single and had no one to go with. Thats when our friends here brought you up. They've been harassing me for the past 20 minutes to see if you wanted to go." Emma said with a slight laugh to her voice.  
"That's cool."Sean said.  
"I mean cool beacuse Manny and Craig are going out, not because they want you to ask me.To go. With you." Sean finished lamely.  
"Riiight." Manny said clearly catching on to his real meaning behind those rushed words. Sean looked over at Craig. He motioned with his head that he needed to talk to him. Craig came over and we walked away from the 2 girls. Instead of staying with Emma MAnny walked over towards them. Sean looked at her with a questioning look.  
"Look it's no secret that you like Emma.She likes you back she just won't admit it to herself or you. That would mean she was wrong about you this whole time." Manny said sounding exasperated."Of course she's just so stubborn and she won't let her heart think only her brain can." Sean raised his eyebrows. "Don't ask I've been watching cheesy soap operas everyday since summer started." Manny said. Sean looked at Craig. He nodded. So Sean guessed it was true. He knew how stubborn Emma was. Especially when it came to admitting she was wrong. Especially about him.Sean sighed.  
"It's easy for you to say. Do you know how long it took for Craig to actually admit to liking you. I had to practically drag it out of him." Sean said with a small laugh. He saw the look in Manny's eyes he knew he had stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to.  
"Ookay I think I'll leave you to alone. You guys need to work this out. By yourselves. Alone." Sean said while slowly backing away. He felt he bumped into someone. He turned around. " Oops I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." he said. There was Emma standing in front of him. There was laughter in her eyes. She was smiling still. Sean thought. 'There has to be something wrong with her. I mean she keeps smiling at me.'  
" So Sean how have things been going. I mean how long has it been since we stopped talking." Emma said to him. Sean shrugged.  
"About a year and a half but, things have been okay." Sean said trying to act as if he isn't still interested in her.  
"Oh." Emma said her voice low. In her eyes there was a flicker of hurt but, Sean could see it and then he saw her get a determined look in her eyes.  
"Things have been good for me too." Emma cleared her throat. Emma thought. ' He's not supposed to have this effect on me. I'm supposed to be over him. I am. I think.' "They've been interesting but not very." Emma told Sean trying to look as if he wasn't affecting her the slightest bit. Suddenly it began to pour. Sean took off his jean jacket and held it over both their heads.  
"Thanks. Let's get out of this rain. My house isn't far from here." Emma said as they took off down the street. Before they knew it they were at Emma's house.  
"We'll I guess I'll see you later." Sean said as Emma stood in front of he door.  
"Yeah. Okay I'll see you later." Emma said.Sean turned to leave. " Sean...."  
"Yeah" he said confused.  
" Uh,thanx for letting me use your jacket." Emma stammered looking at him. Staring straight into those beautiful blue eyes of his. *I LOVE his eyes and his hair and his smile*  
" Yeah sure no problem." Sean told her. She leaned in but then Sean turned his head and started to walk away. Emma sighed. Sean was walking on air. First he shared a day or something and a jacket with Emma. Then she tried to kiss him. He was giddy like a little boy on his first date.  
Meanwhile........ Manny and Craig were still arguing. Manny was upset because Craig had lied to her. He had told her that it was love at first sight, that he didn't even have to think about it. *They never broke up after that date* It was pouring rain. They hadn't moved from the spot they had been in. Craig saw Emma and Sean leave together. He sighed tomorrow was the first day of school. Now that summer was over Sean and Emma wouldn't be able to spend days at a time working this out.  
"CRAIG! Craig are you listening I just finished yelling at you and you haven't said a word." Manny yelled at her boyfriend.  
"Huh, yeah. I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'm sorry that you heard it from Sean instead of me." Craig said with a smile *I LOVE that smile*  
"Ugh! Why do I even bother trying to be mad at you? I can never stay mad for long" Manny Santos said to her boyfriend ending with a kiss.  
~~~~First Day Of School~~~~  
  
Jimmy is walking with Spinner when the bump into Sean.  
"Hey Sean! Beat up any girls this summer? I heard thats what you do in your free time." Jimmy yelled at him. Sean got in his face.  
"No but I just might start with you ." Sean said with a menacing voice.Emma saw them and decided to help Sean out. *Yesterday she had gotten her braces off and her hair is longer now and she developed some more*  
"Whoa. Emma hey. We were just talkin' ya know."Jimmy said suddenly very much into Emma. Emma looked at him very strange.  
"What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Emma asked suddenly mortified imagining what might be there.  
"No it's perfect" Jimmy said reaching out to stroke her cheek. Only it never got there.  
" Don't-ever-touch-me." Emma said slapping his hand away.Sean was silently laughing. When he finally could talk he said.  
"Smooth Brooks. Smooth"  
" Come on Sean we're gonna be late for M.I. Lab." Emma said as she grabbed his arm and led him towards the M.I. Lab.  
" Thanx back there.I didn't wanna get expelled on the first day of school ya' know." Sean actually grateful.  
" No problem. I know how Jimmy pushes you to the extreme even when you don't need it at the moment." Emma said actually meaning and understanding what she had just said.  
" Thanx Em." Sean said really thankful.  
" It's no problem really." Emma said.  
" No really, thanx. Not many people really understand how Jimmy does it or why? Ya know I don't even know why. But, you always did understand me best." Sean said suddenly a bit confused.  
" Me? I don't think so. I totally went overboard on that whole push and shove thing. If I understood you I mean REALLY understood you I would have known back then that you do care about me and it was an accident and you were just reacting to the circumstances. You were just being yourself. But not being yourself. Anyway, I'm sorry and I know that things are okay between us not great but okay. And I'm sorry." Emma said hurridley.  
"Your sorry." Sean asked. He couldn't believe his ears.  
"Yeah. Famous last words huh? I don't know I just feel responsible for what happened between the 2 of us and I just hope you can forgive me." Emma said/asked.  
"Me forgive you. Your kidding right. You didn't do anything." Sean said confused.  
" I didn't do anything! Your kidding right I only broke your heart and stomped on it again and again." Emma said.  
"Whoa now your exagerating a bit. Sure I got hurt but thats the price you pay when your in a relationship." Sean said.  
"Class is about to start. We should take some seats." Emma said trying to get as far away from Sean as possible.  
"Emma I..." Sean started but was cut off by Mr.Simpson.  
"Sean take your seat class is starting now." Mr Simpson said." See me after class. Okay?" Mr. Simpson told him.  
  
~~~Bell RIngs~~~  
" Well if it isn't Sean Cameron" JImmy said with a sneer.  
"Jimmy Brooks. Look man I'm not in the mood right now so if you'd get out of my way, I've got lunch." Sean said with a sigh.  
" Not until you tell me whats going on with you and Emma." Jimmy said.  
" Even if there was something going on with me and Emma it would be none of your business. So MOVE!" Sean said exasperated.Jimmy pushes Sean against a row of lockers Sean pushes him back and they end up fighting.  
" Hey you two cut it out NOW! Jimmy there is nothing between me and Sean-  
" So do you wanna-  
" Between me and you or me and anyone else at the moment and even if there was it wouldn't be any of your business. So BREAK it UP! I don't need a bunch of guys fighting over me." Emma said with a self satisfactory smile on her face. But it would soon be gone a frown would be there one that was laced with tears.  
  
*dun, dun, dun. What happens no one knows not even I do 


	2. Shakin' Shorty

Disclaimer: I own no Degrassi characters although I wish I owned Sean and Craig. I've always wanted to say this stuff to Emma - It's not all about you. hahaha  
  
*Back to the story*  
  
Sean was mad. Emma always thought everything was about her. But, it wasn't,it never would be all about her.  
" Emma! Things aren't all about you. You need to figure it out and FAST! Because people are already fed up with it." Sean yelled at her. Emma was frozen to the spot. Sean had just yelled at her. Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sean told her that people were fed up with her. Emma couldn't handle it. People were mad at her amd she couldn't take it anymore. Emma looked at Sean who had a look of pure remorse on his face. Emma looked at Jimmy who looked like he wanted to kill someone for making her cry. Emma didn't know what to do or who to turn too. Emma ran straight towards the doors leading out of Degrassi. Emma felt someone grab her. And that someone wouldn't let her go.  
" Emma calm down. Wait! Don't go. Okay? I'm sorry. Okay, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that okay?" the mysterious person said to her. Emma realized that it must be Sean and she wanted to get away even more. " Emma relax. Emma!" Sean yelled. Emma started to kick and wave all around.  
" Just let go of me Sean. Just let go!" Emma yelled. Sean was determined not to let her go. " You were right okay? It's not all about me. Because how could it be about me when no one cares about me huh? How could it be?" Emma said sounding defeated.  
" What are you kidding. You have plenty of people who care about you. I'm the one who has no one but you, you have everyone caring about you.. Everyone." Sean said.  
" Are you kidding my FATHER cared so little about me that he left! Okay Sean! He left he didn't even stick around." Emma yelled.  
" Okay so the jerk didn't stick around. It's not the end of the world. My parents didn't care about me so much that they didn't even bother trying to give me a better life than I have. So how much could they have cared. At least you have your mom." Sean told her realizing how true his words were. By this time everyone was standing around. Mr. Simpson pushed his way through the crowd.  
" Sean whats going on? Whats all the yelling about?" Mr. Simpson asked. Sean nodded towards Emma who had now given up on trying to break free from Sean and was now just sprawled on the ground. " Everyone back to class." Mr. Simpson said as calm as ever. When no one moved he shouted. "NOW!" Everyone scurried away. Everyone except Jimmy who couldn't take his eyes off Emma. " Jimmy you can go too ya' know." Sean said still upset immy for getting in his face and not letting him go to lunch. He knew this was all his fault. Emma started shaking slowly at first and then more violently.  
" Emma!" Jimmy yelled the only one who was still looking at her. Sean looked at her and froze he couldn't move. He just couldn't. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this. Sean was wondering. Mr. Simpson pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Emma stopped shaking. Mr. Simpson knelt over her and listened and felt to see is she was still breathing. She wasn't. Sean leaned down and blew air into her lungs. He blew and blew until finally she coughed and stirred. Emma tried to sit up. But fell back down and blacked out. Just then the mabulance showed up.  
One of the parimedics rushed in and lifted onto the gurney and put her in the back of the ambulance. Sean and Mr. Simpson climbed in the back. " Jimmy!" called Mr. Simpson " Go inside and tell Mr. Raditch what happened. Tell him Sean is with me. Were gonna call her mom on the way to the ER!"  
  
* In the line in the 3rd to last paragraph the 3rd to last line is supposed to say " Sean said still upset at Jimmy for geting in his face etc.* Find out what happens to Emma. And what plan is Craig and MAnny hatching. muhahaha.* . 


	3. Finding Out The Truth

Disclaimer: I own NOT ONE BUT TWO of the Degrassi characters....Just Kidding  
  
* Okay I know it's been a LONG LONG time since I've updated and my writings pretty shot....  
  
but thanx to all my loyal fans....... LIKE I HAVE ANY!  
  
Sean just couldn't 4give himself here he was sitting in a hospital waiting room because Emma had hid her secret from so many people.... Even him. He thought it was his fault but it really wasn't....Mr.Simpson had went to get some coffee and Emma's mom was on the way.  
  
Emma had epilepsy. Thats right epilespy. Mr. Simpson didn't even know. The only person who had known was Spike(Emma's mom). After they had gotten into the hospital room Emma woke up she said my medicine.  
  
"What?" asked Sean alarmed. "My medicine it's in my pocket. Get it 4 me please." Emma said in a hoarse whisper. " Sure,I'll get it 4 you.....but uh, what kinda medicine is it?" Sean asked intrigued. " Are you sure you wanna know?" Emma asked with doubt. Sean just nodded. Emma sighed. "It's 4 my epilepsy." Sean just gaped at her with an open mouth. "I have epilepsy.." Sean cut her off. "But wait..." Emma cut him off. "I'll probably answer your questions anyway. I've had epilepsy for a year and a half. I know your thinking but we broke up a year and a half ago......yeah I know. Weird right. As soon as we broke up I started getting sick.....really sick. Between epilepsy and scarlet fever I was missing 2-3 weeks of school a month. The scarlet fever kept coming back but, it went away for good when I stopped hating you or thinking that I hated you. My mom said that was a sign that I needed to fix things between us..... I don't know what it meant. I kept my secret from so many people....the ones that I loved and cared about, the ones that I hated. I just couldn't bear to let people know that I had epilepsy. They'd start freaking out and no one would like me anymore. Not that anyone did in the first place but the few friends that I had." Emma stated in a more than rational voice."Oh my god......" Sean said before he felt his heart fall to the floor and smash into a million peices.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
At school everyone was talking about Emma and Sean. Everyone except Jimmy,Jimmy didn't know why he had suddenly become infatuated with Emma. He just was. Maybe it was the way she cared about the environment, or maybe it was just because she got hotter over the summer. Who knew. What Jimmy did know was that he cared deeply for Emma, in all the years that he had known her he always had a soft spot for Emma. But this year she just didn't have a spot she had his whole heart, better yet his whole being. As Jimmy was daydreaming about Emma, Spinner walked up to him."hey man have you heard about what happend to Emma. Man thats brutal. I wonder if it's painful.." Spinner trailed off. "sometimes it is..... sometimes." Jimmy said thoughfully knowing that HIS secret was about to come out. "Dude, what do you mean by sometimes? I mean how do you know what Emmas going through or what shes feeling you never liked her anyway." Spinner said slightly confused. "It's not about who I like but I know how she feels. spin, Emma has epilepsy....Thats how I know what shes going through..." Jimmy said, hoping Spinner would be stupid enough not to catch on. No such luck. " Jim, what are you talkin' about the only way you would know what it feels like is if you had epilep.....sy." Spinner said finally catching on to what Jimmy was saying to him. " Yes, Spinner I have epilepsy." Jimmy said without hesitating. finally he could tell someone the truth the ultimate truth about what he felt inside.  
  
*Want more stay "tuned". giggle,giggle........No don't worry I really didn't giggle. Flames are welcome they might just make my writing better. 


End file.
